Alianças Inquebráveis
by ARIIAAXD
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura cruzam seus caminhos novamente, por consequência de um encontro que nenhum dos dois esperava. Eles terão de trabalhar juntos para vencer Madara e a Quarta Guerra Ninja E embora Sasuke demonstre que realmente quer ajudar a aldeia, Sakura já não consegue mais acreditar em sua suposta lealdade.. Entre o amor e o ódio, eles terão que descobrir que só juntos eles c
1. A Prisioneira

Ela já não tinha mais certeza se era dia ou noite. No início, ela tentou manter a noção sobre o tempo, mas isso mudou rapidamente, agora lhe resta apenas tentar ficar consciente. O melhor que sua mente podia imaginar é que ela havia sido acorrentada à parede de sua cela minúscula por sete dias.

Pelo menos é o que ela pensava. Ela não sabia dizer se o tempo passou lentamente ou rapidamente pois entre uma perda de consciência e outra ela perdia um pouco da noção do tempo em que estava ali.

Sabia que havia sido envenenada. Nada tão grave a ponto de lhe matar, mas essa deveria ser uma mistura rara destinada a conter a habilidade das pessoas de usar chakra. Era muito mais fácil de usar em quem quisesse manter em cativeiro do que continuar a usar algemas para imobilizar chakra. As correntes que adornavam seus pulsos eram feitas em anéis de metal simples. Um golpe definitivo para seu ego. O pouco chakra que ela podia manipular ela teve que usar para curar as feridas mais graves que haviam sido infligidas sobre ela. Com a dor que ela sofreu agora, ela não tinha mais certeza se o seu "show" anterior não passou de um erro estúpido.

Quando Madara apareceu pela primeira para ela, ela havia sido sequestrada e encaminhada para o esconderijo deles, ele disse que queria saber onde Naruto estava, pois ele queria o jinchuuriki da Kyubi. Entretanto, embora ela pudesse ter dito a verdade; que ela não tinha ideia de por onde o seu amigo andava. Ela realmente não tinha visto Naruto em semanas. Sempre Yamato-Sensei deixava ele em alguma "missão" e seu destino nunca era divulgado... a ninguém. Entretanto Sakura não ia dar esse gostinho ao filho da puta e contar que não sabia de nada. Não! Ela apenas manteve a boca fechada e olhou para baixo. O cenário mais provável é que ele só iria matá-la de qualquer maneira quando ele descobriu que ela não sabia de nada.

Em um momento ela estava olhando para ele, posteriormente ela encontrou-se, em algum mundo desolado e estranho. A atmosfera era pesada, e tudo mais foi colorido em vermelho. Madara apareceu diante dela novamente e começou ostentando seu olhar, ela estava agora presa em um de seus genjutsus. Ele disse que iria destruir sua mente até que encontrasse a informação que ele estava procurando. Uma vez que ela percebeu que estava presa em um genjutsu, ela permitiu que sua personalidade interior se libertasse. O tempo havia feito dela uma pessoa mais forte e ela não teve dúvidas agora sobre falar o que pensa... pelo menos na maior parte do tempo.

Ela estava grata por sua presença agora. Como Madara jogou sobre ela esse plano alternativo de sua mente, seu interior se colocou na frente dela. Sua presença era maior do que nunca. Ela foi capaz de puxar-se fora de seu jutsu, mas não sem dificuldade. Essa foi uma longa batalha que a deixou mais fraca do que já estava e não foi necessário mais do que uma das réplicas de Zetsu para derrotá-la. A próxima vez que ela acordou, ela estava acorrentada a mesma parede de antes, no entanto ela se viu no agora com uma sensação de queimação ao redor seu braço direito. Madara atingiu as barras de sua cela com um Kabuto muito diferente do que ela se lembrava. Isto é, quando ele disse a ela sobre o veneno.

Eles a deixaram lá por muitas horas. Ela tentou, várias vezes retirar as algemas, mas os efeitos do veneno já haviam bloqueado a maior parte de seu uso chakra. Algumas das réplicas do Zetsu vieram em seguida para destrancar as algemas e arrastá-la para um outro quarto. Madara e Kabuto estavam sentados contra a parede, olhando para ela enquanto as réplicas forçavam seus joelhos.

_Sakura-chan, tem sido um longo tempo desde a última vez que falou.

Kabuto disse. O assobio de sua voz era tão irritante quanto o de Orochimaru. Sakura decidiu permanecer em silêncio. Queria gritar obscenidades para eles, mas sua shishou lhe ensinou a manter seu temperamento sob controle quando capturado. Comportamento errático e um temperamento curto era a melhor maneira de ser morto em mãos inimigas. Ela ficou em silêncio e simplesmente olhou para o homem.

_Sakura-chan, isso não é realmente necessário... Você não conseguiu se curar antes? Eu realmente não quero prejudicá-la, mas eu temo que seja necessário, pois precisamos de informações

_Eu não sei como você conseguiu fazer isso antes, mas foi um erro grave a se fazer, isso eu lhe garanto

Madara disse.

_Ora, ora Madara... Sakura-chan sempre foi a mais inteligente de seu grupo... Enquanto ela nunca foi tão poderosa como Naruto-kun ou Sasuke-kun, ela tinha um perfeito controle de chakra o que a leva ter um perfeito controle de sua mente astuta. Tenho certeza que ela pode ver a razão facilmente.

Sakura estava agora perto de rasgar sua língua de tanto que a mordia para conseguir ficar em silêncio.

_Agora Sakura-chan, você vai nos dizer onde Naruto-kun está não é mesmo? ... Isso é tudo o que precisamos saber. Se você nos disser o que queremos podemos parar o que em breve será um massacre de seus amigos shinobis.

Oh, como ela quis dizer ao idiota para ele ir se foder! Ela quase riu quando ele mencionou "em breve será o massacre". Será que ele realmente acha que eles eram tão fracos? Ela sabia que alguns que alguns dos shinobis que tinham sido ressuscitados já haviam sido selados, e com o conhecimento que ela agora possuído, eles poderiam transformar seus antigos aliados em aliados mais uma vez.

Seu silêncio deu-lhes toda a resposta que eles precisavam.

_Bem

Kabuto disse com um suspiro óbvio

_Suponho que vamos ter que fazer isso da maneira mais difícil

Ela não recebeu nenhum aviso antes de sentir uma pancada nas costas. Réplicas do Zetsu pularam sobre ela. Golpe após golpe foi desembarcado sobre seu corpo. Ela não estava mesmo ligando, pois ela estava tão fraca, ela era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Agora, ela só poderia tentar cobrir a cabeça, como forma de se proteger. Felizmente, ela desmaiou poucos minutos depois

A próxima vez que ela acordou, ela encontrou-se mais uma vez na pequena cela. A dor foi a primeira coisa que ela registrou. Avaliando seus danos, ela encontrou inúmeras costelas quebradas, uma pequena concussão com algum sangramento e alguns músculos rasgados. Ela usou o resto de chakra que estava disponível para o sangramento e reparar o dano em sua cabeça. Todo o resto, embora estivesse doloroso, não era uma ameaça à vida. Após essa pequena cura, seu chakra estava esgotado e ela dormiu novamente.

Para os próximos dias ela concluiu que eles iriam arrastá-la para um outro quarto, Kabuto e Madara iriam questioná-la, e quando ela não respondesse ela iria apanhar. E como previsto, assim aconteceu. Algumas vezes, eles usavam chicotes, e ela fez o seu melhor para curar seu corpo depois desses espancamentos. O que já estava se tornando uma tarefa difícil.

Se ela não tivesse sido se separado dos demais naquele dia. A guerra estava em pleno andamento e ela estava no time Kakashi. Eles estavam lutando. Infelizmente, um grande batalhão de réplicas de Zetsu invadiram o campo, quebrando a sua formação. Sakura, que estava curando alguns shinobis feridos, foi forçado a se separar de sua equipe, a fim de evitar os seus muitos ataques. Ela nunca notou que eles estavam apenas a empurrando para cada vez mais longe do resto.

Quando ela derrotou todas as réplicas ela levou um momento para examinar seus arredores. Ela encontrou-se em uma parte desconhecida da floresta. O cabelo se eriçou na parte de trás de seu pescoço enquanto ela registrava a presença de chakra de outra pessoa. Lentamente, ela removeu uma kunai de sua bolsa e se voltou na direção de onde vinha o chakra.

Quando seu oponente saiu da floresta, Sakura quase não teve tempo de pensar antes de instintivamente olhar para os seus pés. Seu espanto para com a pessoa parada em sua frente era tanto que ela quase se esqueceu das instruções de Kakashi-Sensei sobre não olhar dentro olhos como aqueles.

Ela ainda estava estática com a presença daquele ser diante de si. Não podia ser.

Aquele era Uchiha Itachi.


	2. Ajudando o Inimigo

_Essa está sendo uma guerra infeliz, não é mesmo Sakura-san?

Itachi disse enquanto saltava de trás da árvore que o escondia.

_O que isso quer dizer?

_Como você pode ver eu não quero brigar com você... Embora eu tenha certeza de que você está ciente de que não tenho escolha.

_Ah sim! Eu estou totalmente segura de que você não quer lutar.

Ela disse sarcasticamente.

_Mas eu realmente não quero.

Em seu choque ela começou a levantar a cabeça.

_Não sustente o olhar! Não encare meus olhos!

Ele alertou.

Sakura imediatamente voltou a olhar para baixo.

_Eu poderia mesmo sem querer colocá-la em um genjutsu se eu não estivesse em total controle dos meus olhos agora

_Você realmente não quer lutar?!

Ela inqueriu com espanto na voz.

_Eu já disse isso. Eu estava contente com a morte, entretanto, esse futuro que me fora despertado é algo que eu temia.

Ele não expos muito em sua declaração, entretanto Sakura pode ouvir a dor em sua voz.

Ela sabia que se fosse para lutar contra Itachi então ela iria morrer. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela poderia correr ou lutar melhor do que o gênio Uchiha.

_Eu não entendo Itachi-sama.

_Tenho certeza de que há muitas coisas que você não pode entender agora. Uchiha Madara e Kabuto tem muitos segredos.

_Kabuto?

_Sim... No momento eu só posso dizer-lhe para se esforçar e lutar bem Sakura-san.

Aparentemente, o tempo que ele tinha para falar havia acabado e ela viu sua imagem desaparecer de sua vista.

Sakura pode sentir a corrente de ar atrás de si e foi capaz de levantar a kunai em defesa no momento em que a mesma estava prestes a atingi-la. Ela perseguiu os próximos ataques com o melhor que pôde, no entanto, lutar sem realmente ver o seu adversário era extremamente difícil.

Concluindo que este era Uchiha Itachi, ela conseguiu reunir uma concentração de chakra em suas mãos desferindo um poderoso soco no chão na frente de seu oponente, ganhando tempo para se refugiar na floresta durante a confusão.

A mente de Sakura correu para um plano. Sua mente vagou por todos os jutsus que ela sabia, mas nada que ela tinha era bom o suficiente para que ela ganhasse tempo suficiente para escapar.

No entanto, havia algo que a estava incomodando sobre o jutsu que estava sendo utilizado por seu oponente. Ela lembrava-se de tê-lo sentido pela primeira vez quando eles confrontaram Haku e Zabuza.

Sua formação em chakra como uma ninja médica, bem como seu perfeito controle de chakra, deram-lhe diferentes formas de ver e sentir o chakra de uma pessoa.

Enquanto ela não podia ver as vias de chakra como o clã Hyuuga, ela podia sentir o seu fluxo e refluxo, se o oponente estivesse perto o suficiente.

Algo sobre a forma como o chakra fluía em torno de seu tronco cerebral foi diferente. Ela não foi capaz de estudá-lo o quanto desejava, entretanto, ela tinha uma boa ideia do motivo pelo qual o fluxo era diferente.

Era um plano de merda cheio de buracos, mas por agora, era a única esperança que Sakura teve de permanecer viva. Ela não podia permanecer escondida por muito mais tempo; ela sabia que Itachi estaria olhando para ela com seu sharingan.

Ela rapidamente pegou um papel-bomba deixando o mesmo para explodir assim como Itachi estava vindo através da linha das árvores. Ela pulou para trás, jogando o papel-bomba na frente dele. A luz era ofuscante e ela só rezou para que fosse suficiente. Ela forçou o chakra nos braços e arrancou a árvore mais próxima do chão, posteriormente jogando a árvore na direção de Itachi já sabendo que ele iria evitar o ataque. Ela saltou alto, chegando a pousar em um galho acima dele.

Já era tarde demais quando ele notou o papel que ela tinha colocado na árvore explodindo. Ele pulou para longe, mas o estrago já havia sido feito. A explosão o levou a cair no solo em primeiro lugar.

Assim que ele pousou, Sakura pulou em suas costas, usando a força de seu chakra para prender seu corpo para baixo do dela antes de colocar as mãos na base de seu crânio.

_O que está fazendo Sakura-san?

_Eu tenho uma boa teoria! Deixe-me tentar fazer isso.

_Você tem cerca de 45 segundos antes de eu estar completamente capaz de me mover corretamente... Se você passar desse tempo corra!

_Você seria capaz de me alcançar facilmente com o que me sobrou agora.

Ela disse antes de continuar.

_E já que eu não tenho nada aqui para detê-lo... Esse é o melhor plano que eu tenho.

_30 segundo Sakura-san!

Ela correu seu chakra através da mente do Uchiha, desesperadamente procurando algum tipo de ponto de origem até encontrar o chakra estranho que havia em seu cérebro.

_15 segundos!

Lá.

Ela derramou cada gota de chakra que pôde no cérebro de Itachi. Forçando o tecido circundante para multiplicar e formar uma espécie de barreira ao redor de seu tronco cerebral.

Formando o sinal do carneiro, ela focou seu chakra mais uma vez e passou a parte de seu cérebro em sua própria barreira de chakra, tornando a barreira tão forte quanto ela podia deixar. Seus membros estavam começando a pesar devido a sua exaustão a partir da luta e uso excessivo de chakra.

Entretanto, o chakra estranho que havia no corpo de Itachi agora era incapaz de entrar em sua mente. Ela podia senti-lo pressionando contra a barreira, mas ser incapaz de quebrá-la.

Ela levantou-se lentamente e se afastou da figura que estava de bruços.

Itachi ainda aguardou por mais um momento antes de virar a cabeça para encará-la.

Ela viu a confusão em seus olhos e estava prestes a falar quando uma explosão atingiu a clareira jogando seu corpo dolorosamente contra uma árvore.

_Hmm... Finalmente a encontrei Sakura-chan...

Embora sua visão estivesse embaçada, Sakura soube reconhecer exatamente o rosto do shinobi que acabara de lhe atingir tão dolorosamente.


End file.
